Elsword X Eve: High School Story
by Somdulcimer
Summary: Eve and Add didn't like each other and make Elsword curious. He didn't even know what is his feelings about that. Jealous? Mad? And one day. Camilla give El Team a quest to defeat Helputt, Chung father that have the darkness all over him. They decide to accepted and go into the dungeon. Will they win...or lose...?
1. Chapter 1

Author thinking :D

Som: HUUUU Another story! :3

Ara: I know…yawn…

Raven: Why yawning? :L Som is creating this! We have to help her! ^^

Eve: Add…he want my power?! T_T Why did you do this, Add?

Add: Huh? Cause the story…?

Rena: Wait…actually, you don't want to be this way, right? :D

Elsword: I think so…! But, did Elesis get to be in the story? :3

Elesis: Don't tell me I don't! Y_Y

Som: You are! :D But…you are like…18? And you are in high school? That's…I think that's possible…?

Chung: Honey…! The El High School doesn't need an age, right? Everyone can…come…?

Ara: That's good idea, I guess. :D

Add: Did I get to be in your group again?

Som: You are :3 Welcome! :D

Add: Thanks…

Rena: Hey, hey! Should we start now?! I can't wait! :3

Som: Okay…let's start! :D

Elsword: 1…2…3…let's start! :3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New Student?

Today's the day that everyone has to bring a weapon for PE classes. El High School...is the place that serious about fighting, it's not that serious though. Elsword...he was popular in the school, although he's in my group. Raven and Chung were also. The fan girl was so crazy about them and fan boys are crazy about me. Every day I came into classroom, all the boys just wait me there, at my table. It's just the same every day, I am getting used to it.  
"Hey! Eve is here!"  
I open the classroom door. The 5 boys just standing there.  
"Welcome, Eve!" They bow at me.  
"Yeah, yeah..." I said. "Why did you guys do this all the time?"  
They smile at me. "Because you are special to us!"  
"O-oh...I heard that all the time..." I walk over to my desk. All the boys gathered around me.  
"Eve! Did you bring your weapon today?!"  
"I heard that your weapon is awesome!"  
"Can you show us?!"  
I sigh. "Well...I can't show it to you right now. If you want to see it again, you can come to my practice classes."  
"We'll come!" They all speak together at the same time.  
The door open. It was Elsword and the other.  
(Finally! They are here...) I thought.  
"Whoa...you are popular as also, Eve?" Rena smile while walking over me. "What are you boys doing at Eve's table?"  
"We just want to see her weapon...!"  
Elsword walk over and sit next to me.  
"Okay, okay...you guys should go now." Elsword grinned teasingly. "You can come here anytime you like!"  
Elsword said this on purpose! He just wants me to be like this every day. He's being like this and that's why the fan girls are all around him.  
"Hey! Stop it!" I pouted.  
Then, there was a scream all of a sudden.  
"Eeeeeeekkkkk! Elsword is here!"  
(H-huh?!) I thought startle.  
"Ohhhh...fan girls?" Raven smile.  
The fan girls coming toward us. They stop in front of my desk.  
"Elsword! You have a practice club today, right?!"  
"Hm? Of course. You are going to watch me practice, right?" Elsword smile sweetly.  
"...Oh! O-of course!"  
Their face turns red whenever Elsword smile at them.  
The door opens again. I see Helen come in the classroom with the white hair boy behind her. Everyone hurried go to their seat. I think I remember that boy before.  
(That...boy...)  
"Alright, everyone." Helen smile. "Today, there's a new student in our class today."  
I can see all the girls stare at him.  
"Hello, my name is Add. Nice to meet you guys." He smiled. But its look like a devil smile to me.  
"Hm...Add. You will go sit...behind Eve right there."  
(B-behind me?!) I turn around. There was an open seat behind me.  
Add slowly walk over. When he passes over me, he smiles at me.  
(H-he's smile...) I shut my eyes tight. (...Sigh...Why do I felt like I don't like him though we didn't even know each other before.)  
"Okay, class. Let's go to the lap room. Today, we have a cooking class." She smiles.  
"What...?! Again? Nooooo!"  
"Arghekkk! Why?!"  
"We don't want to do it!"  
Everyone said outloud like bored.  
"Cooking class again?! Why...?" Chung sighs.  
"C'mon, Chung. I know you are bad at cooking." Rena giggles. "At least you can cook!"  
"Argh! I hate cooking class..." Raven sigh.  
I can't help but giggle at them.  
"Okay, class. Let's go." Helen smile.

We all came in the lab. Helen chose a group for us. There was me, Elsword, Aisha, Rena, Raven, Chung, Ara and Add. It was 8 of us.  
"Okay…what do we need first?" Ara said.  
"Hm…we have to make cake? Why cake?" Raven sigh.  
"…Hm…so, Add?" Elsword smile at him. "Do you cook before?"  
Add shake his head. "No. But can we do it right now? I'm bored of this…"  
"See?! He's bored too!" Raven smile. Then he put his arm on Add's shoulder.  
I'm kind of surprise him. Raven gets a long of the other so fast. But I'm still not sure if Add was a good guy or not.  
"Okay…so we need 2 eggs right?" Aisha looks at the paper that Helen gives it to us. "…2 cup of powder…"  
"…Wait! Say it slowly!" Chung grab the small bag of powder and 2 eggs.  
"Hm…1/2 cup of milk!" Aisha smile.  
"Oh, I'll cut the strawberry." When I was going to grab a plate of strawberry, my hand touch Add's.  
"Oh, sorry." He moves his hand away.  
(…What's this…? The feeling I touch his hand…it's like I sense darkness all over him…) I thought. (Argh…whatever, it's just my imagination…)  
I found that Elsword was staring at me. I turn to him, then he look down at my hand.  
"What?" I ask.  
"You cut yourself…" He sighs. "You are so clumsy!"  
"What?" I look at my finger, I'm really cut myself. I didn't even notice. But, there's blood coming out. It's just the same hand that I touch Add's. I'm a nasod, if I get cut or anything. It won't have a blood coming out. This is weird.  
"Here, let me do it." Elsword take my finger in his mouth.  
"Whoa…Elsword is doing this on purpose!" Chung smile teasingly.  
"Hey. You don't have to do it." I said. "Everyone staring!"  
"Mmm?" Elsword release my finger. "It is, but why do I care?"  
"…Whatever…" I said and get back to cut strawberry.  
I feel like Add was looking at me. But he looks away. I wonder what is he want from me.  
"Okay…so, who's doing the materials…thing?" Chung said like confuse.  
"Oh! Me, me." Elsword smiled. "I'm done with the mix materials part."  
"Okay. Next is taking the cake in the oven." Aisha said.  
Raven then take the cake into the oven. I think they enjoy this, even though they hate it.  
"Argh…are we done yet?!" Raven said like bored.  
"No! Keep working." Helen smile.  
(…Why is Add…looks like a person I know? I mean, why do I have to know him? We didn't meet each other before…) I thought curious even more.  
Then, Elsword walking over Add. They start talking about something.  
"Hey, Add. Where are you from?" Elsword ask.  
"…Far, far way?" Add said. Somewhere of his voice was sad and cold.  
"Hm…far away…" Ara mumbles. "You are travel to here?"  
"Yeah. I am here…to find someone." Add grinned.  
"Are you alone then?" Raven asked.  
I can see Add's face turn to madness. He doesn't say anything.  
"Well, we are sorry to asking you that." Aisha smile.  
"Let's be friends, eh?" Elsword said.  
"Friends…" Add mumble. Maybe he's a nice person than I think he is.  
"Yeah. Let's be." He smiled. Then the entire girl screams. I think Add is being another popular person.  
"Hey, what's wrong with you people?" Chung said out loud. "You were just screaming at Elsword earlier, and now Add?"  
"H-hey! Are you jealous, Chungie?"  
"Awe…! So cute!"  
"Hey! I'm not!" Chung pouted.  
I can't help but giggle at him.  
"But, is it takes like an hour to take out the cake?" Rena said.  
"It's not like that, Rena." Helen smile. "It's taking 45 minutes. If everyone is done, we are going to lunch."  
"Finally!" Elsword said. "It is launch time!"  
"Okay, we are done!" The group of boys shouted.  
"So, then. Everyone go to lunch, come back here at 12:30"  
Everyone hurried out of the room.

I grab my lunch box and go to the back of the school. This is a pretty place for me. The trees were growing and the flower was beautiful.  
I sit on the bench and when I was going to open my lunch box, some of the girls were coming toward me. I think they were going to do something to me. I decide to stand up.  
"What do you want?" I said coldly.  
"Hmph…we were watching you…when you were with Elsword."  
(So…they are watching…are they jealous?) I thought like don't care. (Hmph…but whatever. I don't care. If they want a fight with me, they can have it with me.)  
"…Why not? You jealous? But that's have nothing to do with me." I said.  
"Don't you say you don't care. We knew that you like Elsword."  
I don't have any feeling for him. What I have is a friendship of my friends. I think they have to learn their lesson.  
"So, what…? I don't have any feeling for him. If you want him, you can have him." I said.  
"Hey, don't say something like that to Elsword, even though he's your friend." Her eye was cold and looks like they are really jealous.  
"…You want a fight with us, Eve?"  
After they said that, my 3 robot assistant appears in front of me.  
_"And…you do not say that to Her Highness either."  
"Or…you will die."  
_"That's enough, Ferdinand, Oberon." I said.  
They look surprise to me. Now, it's time for the lesson.  
"W-what?!"  
"What is that thing!"  
"Is that kind of your weapon?!"  
I grinned. "Now…how should I do with you three?"  
I walk over them. But they step back.  
"B-back off!"  
"P-please, don't do anything to us!"  
"W-we are so sorry!"  
I take out my iron scrap knife and point it to the neck of one of them.  
"If you want to live…don't ever talk to me again." I grinned. "Well…about Elsword. If you want him, you can have him."  
I put my iron scrap away.  
"You guys can go." I said turn back to the bench. They hurried run away.  
_"So…this is what you want, Your Highness?"  
_"That's what I want. I don't want anyone to talk about Elsword like that." I said. "You guys should go now."  
_"Yes, Your Highness…"  
_They disappear after they said that. Then, I heard a laughing from above.  
"Hehhehheh...Nasod girl…are you sure to say that to them?"  
"Huh…" I look above me. There I saw was Add sitting next to the window. That was a six floor of the building; I wonder how he got up there.  
"What…" I said by surprise. "How did you…get up there?!"  
"Hm? Why not…I use my Nasod Dynamo to get up there."  
Then he jump back down. It doesn't look like he's hurt a bit.  
"So you are…that boy." I said like really remember. I'm really remembered that day that he kidnaps me to his lap and we have a fight. He win over me and Oberon…he was really good at that time, he also defeat Oberon. I have to fix him and it's taking like 2 days or more.  
"So, you remember…?" Add smile evilly. "I try to put you in the control room, but you escape. But this time, I will really do it."  
"You will never going to kidnap me again this time." I said. "And I'll never going to give you my power!"  
Add walk over me, then he live up my chin.  
"You sure…? If you give your power, I will give a special present back in return." He grinned.  
I smash his hand away.  
"No, I'll never!" I said. "If you want my power that much, why won't you try?"  
"Hm…?" Add said like confuse. I decide to stand up and smile.  
"On the PE classes, you have to fight me. If you win, I'll do anything what you say. But if you lose, you have to do anything what I say." I said.  
Then Add smile like he like what I was saying.  
"…Sure then." Add said. He moves his face closer to me. "If I win…you have to be mine."  
He whispered, I can feel that I was blushing.  
(No! I don't have a feeling for him. I have to calm down…) I thought and sigh.  
"Okay, that's a rule." I said. "A-anyway, I have to go!"  
I hurried bring my lunch and run away in a hurry.  
"Hehheh…that girl…" Add grinned. "…I want her so bad…"

End of Chapter 2…


	3. Chapter 3

Author thinking :3

Som: Ohhhhhhh! Add and Eve are…!

Eve: H-hey! Why did you write this?! Elsword is going to be sad! T_T

Elsword: Yeah! I don't want that either! :L

Add: Why am I…telling Eve that she has to be mine? =3=

Rena: Because…she wants you two like fighting and grow your relationship? :3

Som: That's right! :D So, it's going to add like more romantic! You know…

Raven: Eve is pair with Add :3 So, ya have to do that? ^^

Som: That's what I was going to say! :L

Chung: It's okay, Somie. :3

Som: Wait, that's my name? Really…? Then…Chungie Bunny! :3

Ara: Couple :3 I want to be a couple too!

Add: No couple for ya. :3

Aisha: Oh mai god! Add is being nice! :O

Add: I'm not! T-that just…it's just move on its own!

Som: XD Really?

Raven: He just says the truth. Why not? :3

Som: Awe! You know, I like Add too! :D

Chung: W-what do you mean, Somie?! That's hurt my feelings… Y_Y

Som: No! It's nothing like that! =3= I like him what he is, like he's cute or he's devil. Like that! :3

Add: Me?! Cute?! That's…I think you are over thinking that I'm cute… :L

Som: No! It's really cute! :3 Your hood too, it's have a cat ear :3 It's awesome XD

Chung: Aw! It's still hurt! T_T

Som: Need a hug, Chungie? :3 *Hug*

Chung: Now, it's all gone. XD *Hug*

Raven: WHY ARE THEY SO SWEET?! :L

Ara: Jealous? XD

Raven: N-no! =3=

Aisha: Next Chapter? :3

Elesis: Yawn…just wake up. XD

Elsword: Next! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Elsword first Feelings.

As I about to walk back into the lab room, I found Elsword standing and look at me like he want to say something.  
"What is it?" I ask.  
"…Huh?" Elsword said like don't know what is he doing. "Oh…well, I don't know how to say this…"  
"Hm? Well, you can tell me later." I said.  
As I was going to walk into the lab, Elsword suddenly grab my hand. I turn my head around and see a sad face all over Elsword.  
"If I say it later, will you listen to me?" He said.  
"Of course." I smile. Then he release me.  
"Well…how about after school?"  
"Okay then." I said. I was just wondering what was he is going to tell me. His face was all sad.  
(What is he going to talk about?)  
I walk into the lab. There was no one there. Of course, no one will be around here at 12:20.  
There was only Elsword and me. The silence fall toward us. Finally, I decide to spoke up.  
"Hey, how about we talk about it now?" I said. "…The thing that you want to talk to me."  
Elsword look at me. His eyes were serious. Then he spoke up.  
"…It's about Add."  
"Add?"  
What is he had to do with that? Is he wondered something about him…and me?  
"What is it about then?" I said.  
"…I see you and Add…kissing."  
(W-what?!) I thought by surprise of his words. I can't believe he says that.  
"Hey. We didn't kiss!" I said flustered. "If you don't trust me, ask Add."  
Then Elsword went silence for a moment, then he sigh.  
"…I don't know why…I bought this up…" Elsword said. "Well, never mind then. It's nothing."  
He pats my head with a smile on his face. But still, it's a sad smile.  
"But, I was just thinking…" I said. "…If you are jealous."  
Then Elsword eyes open wide. His face suddenly red.  
"N-no! It's nothing like that!" Elsword said flustered. "I was just curious…"  
"Hehehe…I'm just kidding!" I smile. "I'm actually not thinking this too much. And about me and Add, we are not kissing!"  
"Yeah, yeah. I'll trust you!" Elsword smile.  
"So, how come did you…wait, did you see everything?" I said.  
"See? See what?" Elsword said like confuse.  
"…About what you ask me that you saw Add and me kissing." I said.  
Then Elsword's face change to serious. I guess he saw everything.  
"You saw it right?" I ask.  
Then he nodded. I wasn't able to speak after that, but why do I care about that so much? Am I scared that he saw the picture that I scared the girls?  
"Well…I don't care if you saw that." I said. "You should also know what I like when I was angry."  
Then Elsword nodded.  
"Yeah. But, you know…I still want you to be you like that." He smiles at me. It's like he never get to surprise. "…I still like you as who you are."  
Elsword was a strange one. Whenever anyone see me like that, they have to hate me…but Elsword not. He also wants me to be me. No one be nice to me like this before.  
"…Thanks." I said, turning my face away.  
I don't want him to see me like this.  
Then, I heard someone step in. It was Add.  
"…Hm…you guys are here so earlier." Add said.  
I give a mad look. Then he grinned.  
"So…you don't forget the deal?" I said.  
"No, I don't." Add grinned. "But…if I win or you win. You have to tell him all of our conversation."  
I was feeling nervous after he said that. I don't like his grin or his smile either.  
(…This is creeping me out…but, deal is deal.) I thought.  
"Sure, why not?" I said.  
"Hey, hey. What's the deal are you guys in?" Elsword said confuse.  
"It's nothing. I'll tell you later." I said. "…If I win him."  
Elsword look curious even more. He'll know soon.  
Then, some of the boys and girls group coming in. Looks like the class get started again.  
"Get to seat, everyone!" Helen said. "So, one of you have to take out the cake and start to taste it. Just one bite okay? No more."  
"Whattt?! That's no fair!" Aisha said like disappointed. "Why did we get to eat only one bite?"  
"Because I want everyone to pack your cake home and let your parents taste it. That's a god thing to let your parents know." Helen smile.  
"Parents…" I mumble sadly. I didn't have any parents. I only have my robot assistant and Moby, Reby. They all are like my family. I only need them, no one else.  
After Rena take out the cake, she carefully use the knife to cut the cake into pieces. There was 7 pieces. I take one and put pieces in my mouth. It tastes good and it's sweet and soft.  
"Mmm! Taste good!" I said without thinking.  
"Oh yeah, you are right!" Raven smile.  
"I don't even think it will taste this good." Chung said.  
"I know right?" Aisha smile.  
As I turn my eyes to look at Elsword. His face looks sad. Very sad. I wonder what he is thinking by now.

Finally, it was PE class. Camilla said that we have to pick a partner to fight for our rank. The first group that she chose will go first.  
"Okay, so…who want to arena?" Camilla smile.  
Then, I and Add rise up their hand at the same time. We turn to look at each other and gave a mad look.  
"O-oh…so, Eve and Add?" Camilla smile weakly. "You too go ahead. Walk up to the middle of the gym."  
I and Add walk to the middle of the gym. And take out our weapon. Then there was a big shield all around.  
"Whoaaaa! Is that their weapon?! It's look so real!"  
"And the shield is big as always!"  
"Oh mai god! Add-kun is going to win!"  
"Noo! Eve-chan is!"  
Everyone was exited and shouted. I call out my 3 robot assistant and Reby, Moby.  
_"So…you want us to fight him, Your Highness?"  
_"Yes, I will help too. You know what happens if he win, right?" I said seriously.  
"We know! But why did you have to deal with him like that?" Moby said.  
"…I don't want him to get in the way. Also, if I win he doesn't have to kidnap me anymore." I said.  
_"…We will do whatever you say…if that is your wish, Your Highness."  
_"That's good." I smile.  
"Gooooo, Eve-chan!"  
"We bet you won!"  
I sigh. "I hope they would shut their mouth…"  
I can see that Add have his hood on. He's like a cat to me.  
"Start now!" Camilla shouted.  
I and Add run to each other with the full speed. I can see that Add grinned from far away. It was creepy as always.  
"Go, Oberon."  
_"As your command."  
_Oberon takes his sword and slashes Add. His HP was a little off. The game is the game. The rules are to defeat the partner, if his HP is 0. He can regain again if we finish the game. That's how it works.  
"Not bad, Queen Nasod." Add whispered. I can see that he smile evilly.  
"Quake Buster!"  
His skill hit me, then he do combo at the same time he use his skill. Looks like he's know that already.  
(…He is good…but I don't want to lose on him!) I thought.  
"Particle Ray!"  
My skill hit him back. I do the combo after that. I was just wondering what Add's weapon is made of. It's look powerful.  
His HP is 50% and mine is 50%...  
_"You…almost win, Your Highness."  
"He is good. And he also made that weapon on his own."  
_"I knew that already!" I whispered madly. I feel like someone stared at me from afar. I don't really know, but it's like a worried stare.

Elsword's Point Of View…

I look at Eve from the right side of the gym. It's like I've been stared at her. I was curious what it is between Add and her. On the lunch break, I see Add and Eve say something and Add holding Eve's chin. I don't know…if I get mad or jealous.  
"Quicksliver Accel!"  
It show that Eve's HP was 30% and Add still 50%...  
(…Is Eve gonna lose? But she never gonna lose…) I thought.  
"…Heaven's Fist!" After she said the skill name, the big fist falls from nowhere. I guess it's a lot of damage because Add's HP was 10%. Eve do combo after that and Add's HP is 10%. Eve…is going to win. I don't know why I think that, but Eve has to win. I have a bad feeling something would happen if Eve lose…  
"Energy Boom!"  
Eve dodge it. She was close…to get hit from that.  
"Atomic Blaster!"  
There was an atomic machine gun appear in Eve's hand and fire it up an upward to Add. Then the game finish. Eve won…yes, Eve won!  
"Eve won." Camilla smile.  
Then everyone let out a shout and clapping. The shield was disappear after that.  
"Wooooo! Way to go Eve!" Raven shouted.  
"Noooo! Why is Add-kun lose?!"  
"Add-kun! Don't be sad! You have us on your side!"  
"Yeahhh!"  
Some girl starts to shout. They were so loud.  
"Alright, settle down girls." Camilla said.  
(Phew…Eve's won…) I sigh in relive.  
"What's up Elsword?" Rena said. "Why are you sighing?"  
"Huh?" Startle I turn to Rena and smile brightly. "It's nothing!"  
"Elsword, you seem happy about something…" Aisha asks with a curious face.  
"I am happy…" I said.  
"Hm? About that Eve won?" Raven said teasingly.  
"Y-yeah! Everyone is happy…excepted the girls." I said.  
"Yep. But Add is good too. Add almost win." Chung said.  
But what happen if Add win? I don't know what they were talking that time.

The school has end and everyone were on the bus. I sit next to Eve, Raven sit next to Aisha and Chung sit next to Rena. They were chatting and playing games in their IPhones.  
I turn to Eve who is sitting on the window seat, she looks tire. Her face was a little red there. I decide to put my hand over her forehead. It was really warm.  
"Eve?" I called out to her.  
"W-what…" Her voice seem weak somehow.  
"You okay?" I ask her.  
"Ah..huh…" Eve said, nodding.  
(She seem tire…) I thought with a worried face.  
"…Eve, I'll walk you home." I said.  
"…You…don't have to…" Eve start to close her eyes. Then she feel to sleep.  
"Eve?" I call out to her.  
"…." She was silence.  
It's like she has fall into the deep sleep. It looks peaceful when she sleep.  
"Huh? Elsword, what happen to Eve?" Rena ask.  
"Did she fall asleep?" Chung said.  
"Yeah. It looks like she's tire." I said.  
"So, you'd have to carry her out of the bus…?" Aisha giggles.  
After she said that, my face was red. I will never going to carry some of girl off the bus…but, they were just teasing me.  
(I wonder why they had to fight.) I thought, (Does that make Eve go all tire?)  
I stare at Eve's face, and then I blush without notice.

Eve's Point Of View…

After the school was over, I met up with Add by his locker.  
"So, about the fight, I win you." I said, "So what I want you to do is…"  
As I start to say that, the girls start to surrounded around Add. It was crazy.  
"Add-kun! I brought a present for you!"  
"…We sad that you lose the battle…but we still on your side!"  
"Thank you, thank you." Add grinned.  
(Geez…I was about to say it. Then they just come running?) I sigh, (Looks like I have to talk to him tomorrow.)

While I start to go in the bus, my head start to burn. It's like some of rock were on my head.  
"Urgh…" I sit down on the seat, and then Elsword sit next to me.  
(No…not this kind of time.) I thought, (I would not be…off limit here…)  
My head start to feel hot. I bet my face were red right now.  
"…Eve?" Elsword called out to me.  
"…W-what?" I said.  
"You okay?" He said like worried.  
"Ah…huh." I nodded.  
(No, I will not let him know that I have a weakness…) I thought.  
"Eve, I'll walk you home." Elsword said.  
"…You don't…have to." I start to get tire and fall to sleep.  
After that, I didn't hear anything more.

End of Chapter 4…


	5. Chapter 5

Author Thinking…

Som: Yay…

Add: Huh…I lose…

Eve: HAHAHAHA! I won!

Elsword: Urm…you are getting scary Eve…

Eve: I'm not! I'm just happy that I'm winning… :3

Rena: W-what happen to Eve next?!

Som: I dunno?!

Raven: Haha…you have to guess…

Chung: Som is a good girl! She soooo smart!

Som: Er…? How am I smart?! I'm too stupid!

Chung: You are not! I saw you working on your homework and you finish it so fast! :3

Som: Cause it's easy?!

Ara: You were smart… 0-0

Som: I told you I'm stupid!

Add: I guess…you are.

Som: Thank you so much Add!

Eve: Hue! Let's move on the next chapter! :3

Elsword: Oh, let's go! I want to know wut happen…

Som: K. XD


End file.
